


I Want You to Say It

by marisalee



Category: Adventure Time
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-15
Updated: 2014-01-15
Packaged: 2018-01-08 19:36:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 847
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1136555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marisalee/pseuds/marisalee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>- (original publication on FF.net: 1/9/2014) -<br/>my first published work on ao3, hooray party time<br/>please for feedback thank and enjoy c:</p>
    </blockquote>





	I Want You to Say It

**Author's Note:**

> \- (original publication on FF.net: 1/9/2014) -  
> my first published work on ao3, hooray party time  
> please for feedback thank and enjoy c:

Gumball can talk, and when I say that I mean he can really  _talk_ , for, like, hours and hours and hours if he thinks people are actually listening to him—but very rarely does anyone actually  _listen_  to him. I mean, yeah, okay, I at least  _try_  to care about the stuff that he's talking about, but to be honest, it's really not all that interesting, and a lot of the time I don't care at all, not one bit.

He just absolutely  _loves_  to go on these long nighttime walks throughout his kingdom, and that's just fine by me, because I honestly could care less what we do, as long as it involves the two of us being within a two foot radius of each other at all times and ends in some form of heated physical contact. And it usually does. Basically, as long as I'm a good boy and pretend to pay attention for a few hours while we walk around at night in full publicity of his candy people, I'll be rewarded in the end.

I'm thinking about that very reward now as Bubba goes on another one of his little rants about gumdrop equality, or some other fizz. He's waving his arms all over the place and his dumb candy lips are moving a mile a minute, and all I want to do is grab his waist in the middle of whatever dark street we're standing on and kiss his stupid face.

I don't, though, because Bubba's a bit donks with the whole PDA thing. Even though the candy people have already proven that they're totally math with our relationship, he doesn't want us to "distract the citizens with our personal lives" or whatever the gunk that means. I tried to hold his hand once in public and he gave me a funny look and said, "That's unprofessional, Marshall, we have to behave outside of the castle walls". I thought that comment was ridiculous, because I could be about seventy percent sure that Gumball's misbehaviour was loud enough for the candy people to hear from  _inside_  the castle, if you catch my drift.

Still, just watching his face light up and his body become so passionate over something as silly as candy cane street lamps drives me absolutely banaynay. He smiles real wide and his lavender eyes sparkle and  _glob_  I want to kiss him.

"...would be fantastic, all we would need is a simple candy cane transmographer and a few volunteers, these streets would be so much lighter at night, it would be absolutely—"

I do it. I don't really mean to, it just sort of happens. My mouth captures his mid-sentence, and I feel him melt under my touch for a mere instant before he stiffens and pulls away.

"...perfect."

His already pink cheeks flush a deep scarlet, and he tries to be stern but I can tell he's just embarrassed.

"Marshall, what are you  _doing_? That's so—"

"Unprofessional, I know," I sigh. I float off the ground and turn away, hovering with my face to the sky for a moment. "I love you, Bubba," I add without a thought, and part of me feels dumb and hopes he didn't hear it.

He did, though, and he clears his throat. "I know," he says softly.

I spin around to face him, his cheeks still painted red. Glob, he looks delicious. I lick my lips and take his face in my palms.

"Do you love me?" I ask seriously.

"You know I do," he responds in an almost whisper. His eyes dart to either side of me, likely trying to see if anyone's watching, but they probably aren't because it's getting late and the sun is asleep.

"I want to hear you say it," I tell him.

He tries to pull away, but I wrap my legs around his waist and smirk.

"Marshall," he protests.

"Bubba," I tease right back.

That's it, I've got him, and he mumbles an "I love you" before wiggling out of my grip and stomping a few paces ahead.

"Sorry, what was that?"

He stops in his tracks, I watch the muscles in his back contract as he inhales deeply and turns to face me.

"I love you, Marshall Lee," he states, loud and clear, and in two strides he's taking the back of my neck in his small warm hands and kissing me firmly on the lips.

When the kiss breaks so he can breathe, I mutter into his neck, "That's what I thought," and nip him ever so gently that he lets out a squeal to make me shiver.

I take his hand and spin him around so we're walking side by side along the street again, and I look up at the evening sky and muse aloud, "You know, this street's a little bright, I think if there were less lights we'd have a bit more privacy."

And he's fuming, but he squeezes my hand tight and doesn't let go, and I know he wasn't kidding when he told me he loved me.


End file.
